Vom Lehren und Lehren erteilen
by JoNiTo
Summary: Vergeltung nach Slytherinart! Mein zweiter Beitrag zur "I never would have thought-challenge". Charaktere SS, HG, NL, DM


**Disclaimer:** Wie immer gehört außer der Idee nichts mir. Ich schreibe aus Spaß an der Freude und nicht aus einem finanziellem Aspekt heraus.

Ein besonders lieber Dank geht an attack09 fürs betan. Danke, atty!

**Vom Lehren und Lehren erteilen**

Severus Snape bewegte sich lautlos und mit raumgreifenden Schritten Richtung Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum. Sein Umhang bauschte sich fledermausgleich hinter ihm und machte den Gerüchten, die es über ihn gab, alle Ehre. Wenn man ihn sah, wie er derartig durch die Gänge schritt, bedrohlich und düster, konnte man leicht den Eindruck gewinnen, vor einem Vulkan zu stehen, der jeden Moment explodieren würde. Oder vor einer Schlange, die in der nächsten Sekunde ihre Giftzähne in ihr Opfer schlug.

Er hatte sich angewöhnt, stichprobenartig die Unterkunft der Mitglieder des Hauses Slytherin aufzusuchen. Es gab keine Regel und kein Muster, dem er folgte, um die Kontrollen durchzuführen, zu denen er als Hauslehrer verpflichtet war. Und der Erfolg gab ihm Recht. Das ein oder andere Mal hatte er**,** als er so plötzlich im Raum stand, ein Vergehen gegen die Schulordnung aufdecken können. Er bedauerte nur, dass er durch gewisse Umstände dazu gezwungen war, immer wieder Milde walten zu lassen. Bedauern? Er hasste es.

Leise sprach er das Passwort, das ihm den Zugang ermöglichte und betrat unbemerkt den Raum. Seine Augen hatten schnell die aktuelle Situation erfasst, denn bis auf drei Gestalten vor dem Kamin war niemand zugegen.

Snape wollte schon wieder gehen, als er eine Stimme vernahm, die ihm mehr als alle anderen der Angehörigen seines Hauses mit den Zähnen knirschen ließ.

„Er tut immer so, als wäre sein Metier das Nonplusultra der Magie. Pah! Ein paar Zutaten in einen Kessel geschmissen, einmal hierum, einmal dortrum gerührt und fertig. Was ist denn schon dabei? Albernes Zauberstabgefuchtel? Der sollte mal sehen, was man alles mit einem Schwenk seines Stabes vollbringen kann. Unser Koch zuhause hat mehr drauf als das schleimige Ekel aus der Gruft. Selbst ein Zwölfjähriger könnte seinen Unterricht besser bestreiten. Natürlich müsste er aus Slytherin sein. Der einzige Lichtblick sind seine Spitzen gegen die Löwenbande. Die sind manchmal ganz amüsant, wie ich zugeben muss."

Rein äußerlich blieb Severus Snape ruhig, doch innerlich brodelte es in ihm. Unbemerkt zog er sich zurück - nicht weiter auf die Triaden seines „Lieblingsschülers" achtend - und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Quartier. Er setzte sich mit einem Glas Whisky in den Sessel vor seinem Kamin und sah in die züngelnden Flammen.

Draco Malfoy stand seinem Vater in Punkto Überheblichkeit in nichts nach. Wie er dort gesessen hatte, auf diesem Stuhl mit der hohen Lehne, wie auf einem Thron. Sein blondes Haupt erhoben, prahlte er vor seinen speichelleckenden Freunden. Snape hatte nichts gegen ein gesundes Maß an Arroganz. Er selbst konnte diese Charaktereigenschaft nicht ganz von sich weisen. Doch er verabscheute es, wenn dieser Arroganz kein Wissen zugrunde lag, auf das es sich berufen konnte.

Draco Malfoy war ein Dilettant im Brauen von Zaubertränken. Immer wieder musste er ihm im Unterricht aus brenzlichen Situationen helfen, subtil Hinweise geben wie er fortzufahren hatte. Ein Räuspern hier, ein Fingerzeig dort, aus heiterem Himmel über Wirkungsweisen von Trankzutaten referieren und die Allgemeinheit der Klasse auf Sachverhalte von Rezepten aufmerksam machen, die genau in diesen Momenten nur Draco betrafen. Es grenzte schon an ein Wunder, dass es im Unterricht bisher nicht aufgefallen war. Wobei er bei der kleinen Granger schon den Verdacht hatte, dass sie es gemerkt hatte. Sie war einfach zu aufmerksam.

Draco! Er würde dieses Verhalten nicht dulden, schließlich ging es hierbei um ihn, um seine Reputation als Tränkemeister, auch wenn es nur Goyle und Crabbe waren, die diese Verunglimpfungen zu hören bekamen. Er würde mit viel Feingefühl vorgehen müssen. Die Strafe oder auch Rache durfte nicht zu offensichtlich sein, das verbot leider die Verbindung Snapes zu Malfoy sen.

Der nächste Unterrichtstag begann mit einer Doppelstunde Gryffindor/Slytherin des siebten Jahrgangs.

Der Professor für Zaubertränke erwartete seine Schüler mit verschränkten Armen vor seinem Schreibtisch stehend. Es brauchte nicht lange, bis Ruhe einkehrte und das Geräusch von Stühlen, die über den Boden gerückt und von Arbeitsmaterial, das auf Tische gelegt wurde, verstummte.

Stumm begann Snape durch die Reihen der Tische zu schreiten. Von Zeit zu Zeit blieb er vor einem Arbeitsplatz stehen und stellte kurz und knapp Fragen zur letzten Unterrichtsstunde.

„Welches war die dritte Zutat, die beim Brauen eines Trankes gegen Verbrennungen zugegeben wird, Mr. Zabini?"

„Die violette Senfnessel, Sir."

„Wie wirkt sich die Zugabe auf den Trank aus, Mr. Weasley?"

„Er nimmt eine mittelblaue Färbung an, Professor Snape."

„Welche Wirkungsweise wird der violetten Senfnessel zugeschrieben, Miss Granger?"

Hermine begann einen Vortrag über eben jene Pflanze. „Die violette Senfnessel oder auch Urtica Urens Sinapi Violaceus, nicht zu verwechseln mit der gelben…"

Snape seufzte. Er hätte es wissen müssen.

„…entdeckt wurde. Ihre Wirkungsweise….."

Mit verschränkten Armen lehnte er sich gegen einen Pfeiler.

„… in Kombination mit…"

Er schaute aus dem Fenster und betrachtete, wie sich die Kronen der Bäume im Wind bewegten.

„…große Bedeutung in der Medizin zu", schloss die Gryffindor ihren Bericht.

Snape atmete theatralisch auf. „Na endlich, Miss Granger. Es überrascht mich wirklich, dass sie zum Schluss gekommen sind, bevor die Stunde vorbei ist.

Hermine lief vor Zorn rot an, doch er beachtete sie nicht weiter, sondern drehte sich um und ging von ihr weg.

„Wie sieht das Endergebnis des Trankes aus, Mr. Malfoy?"

Die Frage war sehr einfach, wie immer wenn er Draco in den Unterricht mit einbezog. Snape hatte sich gestern überlegt, wie er diesem hochnäsigen Bengel eine Lektion erteilen könnte, war aber bisher zu keinem Ergebnis gelangt. Ihn einfach im Unterricht auflaufen zu lassen, indem er ihm weder auf diese subtile Weise beim Brauen half oder ihm Fragen stellte, die er eigentlich für Granger reserviert hatte, kam nicht in Betracht.

Zu einfallslos. Zu banal. Zu wenig slytherin.

Der Malfoyspross hatte geantwortet und trug nun dieses siegesgewisse Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

„Fünf Punkte für Slytherin."

Snape ging weiter.

„Wie lange bleibt der Trank haltbar, Mr. Longbottom?"

Nevilles Gesicht wurde weiß wie frisch gefallener Schnee, und er sank tiefer in seinen Stuhl.

In diesem Moment hörte Snape hinter sich, wie Draco zu Crabbe flüsterte: „Dieser Idiot! Jeder Erstklässler hätte diese Frage beantworten können. So ein Versager."

In diesem Moment flackerte eine Idee in Snapes Hinterkopf auf. „Ruhe!", zischte er in den Raum, drehte sich um und begab sich an sein Pult.

„Lesen Sie Kapitel 37 im Buch und fassen Sie es zusammen."

Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt, mit einer praktischen Aufgabe den Unterricht weiter zu gestalten, doch jetzt wollte er seinen Gedankengang vertiefen und dazu konnte er keine explodierenden Kessel gebrauchen.

Die Schüler blätterten in ihren Büchern und Longbottom senkte tief den Kopf über den Tisch. Froh, von einer Maßregelung verschont geblieben zu sein.

Nur scheinbar interessiert blickte der Tränkemeister zu der Klasse, in seinem Kopf begann ein Plan Gestalt anzunehmen. Es würde nicht einfach werden, aber es war machbar und er würde noch heute damit beginnen, ihn in die Tat umzusetzen.

Die Stunde ging zu Ende und die Schüler strebten auf die Tür zu, um das Klassenzimmer zu verlassen.

„Mr. Longbottom, Sie bleiben."

Neville erstarrte augenblicklich. Er schickte ein kurzes Stoßgebet zum Himmel, bevor er sich umdrehte und langsam auf den Schreibtisch des beängstigenden Lehrers zuging. Ihm wurde ganz heiß, trotzdem seine Hände eisig kalt waren. Er blieb mit mehr Abstand als nötig vor dem Pult stehen und wagte kaum aufzusehen.

„Sie werden sich heute nach dem Abendessen zu einer Strafarbeit hier einfinden. Seien Sie pünktlich."

Der junge Gryffindor brachte kein Wort über die Lippen, nickte nur kurz, um zu zeigen, dass er verstanden hatte.

„Sie können gehen", sagte der Tränkemeister und widmete sich, nachdem Longbottom die Tür hinter sich zugezogen hatte, den Vorbereitungen für den Abend.

Bei der letzten Mahlzeit des Tages, brachte Neville vor Übelkeit keinen Bissen herunter. Auf die Frage, was mit ihm los sei, stammelte er nur zwei Wörter, die seinen Freunden aber Antwort genug waren und seinen Zustand ausreichend erklärten. Sie lauteten „Snape" und „Strafarbeit".

Von den Mädchen erntete er einige mitleidige Blicke und von den Jungs ein Schulterklopfen, das wohl aufmunternd sein sollte, als er sich auf den Weg in die Kerker machte.

Neville klopfte an die Tür des Klassenraums für Zaubertränke und als das harsche Herein seine Ohren erreichte, griff er mit zitternden Händen nach der Klinke.

Snape saß an seinem Schreibtisch und war mit einigen Pergamenten beschäftigt. Ohne seinen Schüler auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen, gab er, in einem relativ neutralen Ton, seine Anweisung an den jungen Gryffindor.

„Begeben Sie sich an den vorbereiteten Arbeitsplatz und brauen Sie den Heiltrank gegen allgemeine Verbrennungen."

Erst jetzt fiel Neville der Kessel auf, der - unweit von Snape - einsam auf einem der Schülertische aufgebaut war. Die Zutaten lagen bereits daneben und schienen nur darauf zu warten, ihrer Bestimmung zugeführt zu werden.

Mit allem hatte er gerechnet. Flubberwürmer vereinzeln, die Fugen der Kerkerwände mit einer Zahnbürste reinigen, Kesselschrubben, aber nicht damit, einen Trank zu brauen.

Seine Verblüffung legte sich schnell, als Snape nun doch aufsah und ihm mit seinen dunklen Augen bedeutete, endlich zu beginnen.

Neville stellte sich an den Kessel, füllte etwas Wasser hinein und entzündete ein kleines Feuer, um die Flüssigkeit zum Kochen zu bringen, damit sie keimfrei wurde. Dann machte er sich an die Zubereitung der Zutaten. Allerdings zitterten seine Finger so sehr und seine Gedanken waren immer noch mit dieser ungewöhnlichen Art der Strafarbeit beschäftigt, dass es nicht lange dauerte und er hatte sich in den Finger geschnitten. Er sog scharf die Luft ein und unterdrückte einen Fluch, der ihm auf den Lippen lag. Snape hatte es trotzdem bemerkt und kam mit großen Schritten zu Neville an den Tisch.

„Zeigen Sie her", knurrte er und griff nach der Hand des verängstigten Schülers. Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs war der Schnitt Vergangenheit. „Sie verunreinigen noch den Trank, wenn Sie nicht aufpassen."

Neville wankte und war ganz blass geworden, was aber nicht an der Wunde lag, die ohnehin nur noch als feiner weißer Strich zu sehen war.

Snape seufzte beim Anblick Longbottoms und versuchte den genervten Unterton aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen. „Mr. Longbottom, besteht die Möglichkeit, dass Sie diese Strafarbeit als eine Art Nachhilfe sehen?"

Neville sah seinen Lehrer verwirrt an.

„Sie werden bis auf weiteres die nächsten Abende hier im Kerker verbringen und Tränke brauen. Sehen Sie es als Chance sich Wissen anzueignen, zu vertiefen und ihre Unsicherheiten zu beseitigen. Und jetzt arbeiten Sie weiter und passen Sie auf Ihre Finger auf." Damit drehte Snape sich um und widmete sich wieder seinen Unterlagen.

Die nächsten Abende verliefen ähnlich. Immer waren Vorbereitungen für einen Trank getroffen. Immer arbeitete Snape an seinem Schreibtisch. Doch immer wieder machte die Angst vor dem gefürchteten Lehrer Neville Probleme. Snape begann, ihn aufmerksamer zu beobachten und durch kleine Hinweise vor Katastrophen zu bewahren. Und das, ohne bösartig zu klingen oder sarkastisch.

Durch diese kleinen Hilfen wurde Neville immer sicherer beim Brauen und seine Ängste vor dem Professor wurden kleiner. Er entdeckte, wie viel ihm sein Wissen in Kräuterkunde bei Zaubertränken half und war selbst überrascht, als er das ein ums andere Mal Spaß an der Zubereitung von Tränken fand. Erfolge stellten sich unweigerlich ein und das zustimmende Nicken Snapes, wenn ein Trank gelang, bedeutete ihm mehr als das größte Lob aus Professor Sprouts Mund.

„Mr. Longbottom, nachdem sie nun seit zwei Wochen jeden Abend meine Freizeit beansprucht haben, denke ich, wir beenden mit dem heutigen Tag ihre _Strafarbeit."_

Neville hatte gerade die Phiole mit der Probe auf Snapes Tisch gestellt und hätte bei den Worten seines Lehrers fast gelächelt. Stattdessen nickt er nur kurz und ging zur Tür, dort drehte er sich noch einmal um. „Einen schönen Abend noch, Professor Snape. Und…danke."

Snape schnaubte, als die Tür ins Schloss fiel. Das wären dann wohl zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe, wenn sein Plan morgen funktionierte, dachte er.

Dem Abend folgten der nächste Morgen und damit die nächste Doppelstunde Zaubertränke.

Die siebte Klasse der Häuser Slytherin und Gryffindor betraten den Raum und setzten sich an ihre Plätze. Wie immer kehrte schnell eine bedrückende Stille ein.

„Zum Abschluss des Themas Verbrennungstrank werde ich heute zwei von Ihnen einer praktischen Prüfung unterziehen. Das Ergebnis wird in ihre Abschlussnote mit einfließen", begann Snape seine Stunde. „Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Longbottom! Nehmen sie sich jeweils einen Kessel und holen Sie sich die erforderlichen Zutaten aus dem Schrank, dann begeben sie sich an die Übungstische und beginnen. Die anderen von Ihnen werden aufmerksam zusehen und vor allem ruhig sein."

Neville begann leicht verunsichert, den Anweisungen Folge zu leisten, doch war er bei weitem nicht mehr so ein nervöses Wrack wie noch vor ein paar Tagen. Draco trug wie immer ein siegesgewisses Grinsen auf dem Gesicht und konnte sich eine sarkastische Bemerkung ob dieser Herausforderung nicht verkneifen.

Zeitgleich begannen beide Schüler mit ihren Vorbereitungen, erhitzten den Kessel, schnitten Zutaten. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Snape den ersten um Hilfe bettelnden Blick von Malfoy junior auffing. Der Tränkemeister hob nur fragend eine Augenbraue, als hätte er keine Ahnung, was Draco ihm damit sagen wollte.

Die Handgriffe Nevilles waren sicher. So, als hätte er nie etwas anderes getan, zerkleinerte er die Ingridenzien, gab sie punktgenau in den Kessel und rührte in exakter Abfolge mal links und dann wieder rechts herum. Nicht die kleinste Unsicherheit war ihm anzusehen. Es schien, als hätte er alles um sich herum ausgeschaltet und konzentriere sich nur auf die Arbeit vor ihm.

Nun war es Draco, der immer unruhiger wurde. Er versuchte, seinen Professor durch Räuspern und flehende Blicke auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Doch Snapes Augen streiften nur hin und wieder den Kessel und nicht den völlig nervösen Schüler.

Snape schaute über die Schülerreihen - die völlig gebannt dem Schauspiel folgten, welches sich ihnen bot - und traf auf Hermines argwöhnischen Gesichtausdruck.

Sie schaute direkt ihn an und nicht ihre brauenden Mitschüler. Er konnte regelrecht sehen, wie sie eins und eins zusammen zählte. Dracos Überheblichkeit im Unterricht. Nevilles Strafarbeit. Und nun dieser praktische Test, wo die beiden gegeneinander antraten.

Ihre Augen leuchteten auf, wie immer, wenn die Erkenntnis sie traf und sie wagte es, ihrem Lehrer ein kleines Lächeln zuzuwerfen.

Er konnte nicht anders, seine Mundwinkel kräuselten sich und mit einem angedeutetem Nicken gab er ihr zu verstehen, dass sie richtig lag.

Dann drehte er sich um. Genau im richtigen Moment, denn aus Dracos Kessel schossen hohe Stichflammen.

Mit einem kurzen Schwenk seines Zauberstabs hatte Snape sofort die Kontrolle über den missglückten Trank.

„Mr. Malfoy, Sie enttäuschen mich, aber unter solchen Umständen bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig, als Ihnen ein „T" für Ihre Leistung zu geben. Vielleicht sollten Sie Nachhilfe bei Ihrem Koch auf Malfoy Manor nehmen." Dass seine letzten Worte nur für Draco einen Sinn ergaben, überging Snape und wandte sich Neville zu.

Dieser verschloss soeben seine Phiole mit der Trankprobe und reichte sie nun an seinen Lehrer.

„Mr. Longbottom! Sie erhalten ein E", verkündigte er kurz und für alle überraschend. „Und nun reinigen Sie Ihre Arbeitsplätze, damit wir mit dem Unterricht fortfahren können."

Snape setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch und genoss während der paar Minuten, die das Aufräumen benötigte, seinen Triumph. Seine Augen trafen ein weiteres Mal ein bernsteinfarbenes Paar, die ihn warm ansahen und er überlegte, ob er wohl auch einer bestimmten Schülerin einmal eine Strafarbeit erteilen sollte.

**ENDE**

**Auch diese kleine Story war ein Betrag zur I never would have thought-challenge auf ProfSnape. Und wenigstens hier unten, am Ende, möchte ich doch voller Stolz erwähnen, dass ich damit den ersten Platz belegt habe. *freut sich riesig* Vielleicht ist sie ja auch euch ein kleines Review wert. :)  
**


End file.
